Frozen: Arendelle Prep
by Marek Cab Pict
Summary: Set in the Modern Times. After transferring to Arendelle Prep, You meet a girl there named Elsa. After meeting her, you learn that she is hiding a dark secret. A secret that is threatens to destroy her very soul if she doesn't come out and reveal it. Will you be the one to melt her frozen heart and teach her the goodness of the human heart? (Elsa x Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle Prep

For those of you who haven't read my previous story Frozen: A Reunion, Your character is based off the character from that story so the biggest thing to remember is your character is telepathic and from Corona (The home of Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn Rider from Tangled)

(Y/N)-Your Name

(L/N)- Last Name

(H/C)- Hair Color

(S/C)- Skin Color

(E/C)- Eye Color

Your ride to the school was quite and awkward. You were none too pleased about being sent to Arendelle High for your senior year, especially during the middle of November, however your father was adamant and wouldn't accept no for an answer. He often said the reason you were transferred would be revealed in due time, however it gave you little time to say goodbye to your friends Rapunzel and Eugene.

They were so upset that you were being transferred but they promised to Skype you the moment you were able.

When you finally reached the school, you bolted out of the car and slammed it in your father's face. He didn't need to be telepathic to now that you had no desire to be here. You marched off to your first period class and decided that if you were going to be stuck here, you might as well make the best of it.

You read your schedule and found your first class to be Economics in room 204. You arrived 5 minutes before the bell rang and sat down at an empty seat in the back. Your tired from the early flight to get to Arendelle so you shut your eyes trying to get some shit eye when a tapping or your shoulders wakes you.

You turn around and see a redheaded girl smiling at you. She extends her hand. "Hey I haven't seen you here before. My name is Anna."

You shake her hand and find her grip is strong for someone so small compared to you. "I'm (Y/N) and you probably haven't seen me before because I'm new here. Just arrived today in fact."

"Oh really? Where did you come from?" Anna asks.

"Corona City. I transferred from Corona High" You respond making Anna's eyes grow wide.

"Your from Corona City!? My cousin lives in Corona City and she goes to that exact same school!" Anna squeals. "Her name is Rapunzel. Do you know her?"

"Know her?" You respond. "She's only my best friend from Corona! She, her boyfriend and I all used to hang out after class everyday."

"What a small world we live in." Anna says. Her eyes dart away from you and she waves her hands at another student entering the classroom. "Hey Elsa! Get over here!"

You turn around to see a strikingly gorgeous girl walking over to you. You notice everything about her features; her slender body, her blonde hair in a French braid, her teal jacket and black skirt along with a set of teal gloves. You cant help but admire her figure but you notice her head is hanging low and when you scan her mind, she appears more distressed than curious about Anna calling her over.

"Hey Elsa this is (Y/N). He's from Corona High and he knows our cousin Rapunzel!" Anna squeals like it's the most important thing that ever happened. Elsa just nods and does a small smile at her before moving her eyes towards you. She nods at you and then sits down in her seat in front of you pulling out a book and beginning reading.

Anna sighs and whispers in your ear. "Sorry about Elsa. She's not the most talkative person."

"Don't worry about it." You say whispering as well. "I'm not a big talker either."

Just then the bell rings and the door swings open and in comes the teacher. A Mr Weselton according to your schedule. He is truly a miniature man and you wonder if he even weights half of anyone else here.

Just as you finish your thought, Mr Weselton calls your name and requests that you stand. All eyes in the class are now on you. "This is our new student Mr. (Y/N) (L/N) from Corona City." He says in a thick German accent. "I expect great things from you Mr. (L/N)."

You sit down and begin to listen to his lesson but get bored after only 5 minutes. His lesson is something you learned months ago so you decide to spend the period scanning the minds of the other students.

The first group you scan is a group of students in the front row. Their minds are too focused on economics for any good gossip. The next group is a bunch of girls in the front row. Their minds are more interesting. They seemed to be talking about their current crushes and who was taking who to Winter Formal. However your mind seemed to be greatly intrigued with Elsa's mind.

On the surface of her mind, she appeared to be focused but the deeper you went, her mind appeared shielded and this shield was impervious to your attempts to break it. As you continued to scan it, you noticed Elsa twitching in her seat and her grip on her pencil increased. Clearly seeing your mind techniques were hurting her, you stopped and instead broadcasted some calming emotions into her mind.

It seemed to have a good effect on her since her grip lessened and her twitching stopped. You wanted to apologize but how would do that? _"Hey Elsa." _You thought. _"I know we barley know each other but I tried to access your mind and caused you some harm, sorry." _

The rest of class passes without incident or entertainment. As you pick up your stuff, Anna calls out to you. "Hey since your new here, would you like to join me at lunch today?"

You are surprised by her offer but can't refuse it. "I'd love to. I just have 2 more periods before lunch so I'll see you then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you arrive at the cafeteria, you notice Elsa sitting at another table by herself reading. Your curiosity overrides your better sense and you do a passive scan of her mind. She still appears on edge but less than earlier today. You can still feel her shield and this time, you leave it be.

Just as you stop your mind reading, you notice Anna arriving with someone who clearly is her boyfriend holding her arms. She and her companion sit on the table next to you.

"Name's Krsitoff." The blonde man says as he shakes your hand. You tell him your name.

The three of you spend half of the lunch period talking about yourselves. Krsitoff talks about his ice hockey games. Anna mentions her love of snowman building and sledding and you talk about your archery. You're upset to learn that archery isn't a sport here at Arendelle High but you're happy to have made two new friends today.

"So Anna." You start. "Elsa is your sister?"

"Yah she is actually. We aren't very alike. We used to spend a lot of time together but that stopped after we got into high school. At first I thought she didn't want be seen as "uncool" for hanging with her sister but now I'm not so sure anymore." Anna says seeming sad.

"That's unfortunate. She seems like a kind person and I think she'd be a great friend to have." You say.

"It took me forever to figure that out." Kristoff said. "How'd you figure it out?"

You shrug. "I've always been an empathic person. You can ask Rapunzel, she'll vouch for me."

Everyone at you tables laughs a bit at this though some yelling near your side of the cafeteria interrupts it.

"Hey Ice Queen" A voice yells.

Anna rises from her seat and you can feel her fear growing. "Oh no." She whispers.

Turning around, you see three seniors walk toward Elsa's table. All three of them are wearing similar leather jackets and they all have locked eyes on Elsa. You can feel Elsa's fear growing.

"Hey Ice Queen. You listening?" The lead bully asks.

Elsa continues to ignore him and reads her book. The second bully doesn't take too kindly to her ignoring him and snatches her book from her hands and smacks her face with it. "Will asked you a question Ice Queen."

Elsa rises and attempts to steal her book back but the guy called Will pushes her back down and her head slams into the table knocking her to the ground as she holds her head in pain.

As Will grabs her hair, you've had enough of this and rush to her defense. "Hey Bastards! Leave her alone!"

The gathered crowd all turns to see you squaring off against Will. Will himself is a little surprised. Only Anna and Kristoff had stood up to him before.

"And just who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the one giving you a choice. Either drop Elsa or I'll drop the three of you on your asses."

The crowd is clearly impressed by this ballsy threat. Will and his cronies are humored and instead they lash out. Will tries to go for punch, but you use his weight against him and flip him on his back. The man who stole Elsa's book charges you but you sidestep, he trips and falls on Will as he tries to get back up. The third crony just bolts it in the opposite direction. Will and his goon get up hastily and rush off after their friend but not before the 2nd crony rips up Elsa's book and throws it at her feet.

You grab her arm and pull her back to her seat as the crowd returns to their lunches. Anna and Krsitoff rush over with an ice pack from your lunch and hand it to you. You examine Elsa's head and place it on her.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Anna asks sitting next to her sister.

"I'm fine Anna." She says quickly. "Thank you mister…"

"(Y/N)." You say moving the ice pack to her scrapped arms. "These are some pretty nasty scrapes. Get a rag and put some water on it." You say to Kristoff. He nods and leaves. Anna continues to check her sister for additional injuries.

"Could one of you explain to me who I just fought?" You ask.

"That was Will. He's one of the school bullies here and he likes to torment people like Elsa all the time…"

"Anna it's not that bad.." Elsa says.

"Don't you start with me Elsa! This is the fifth time this month he's targeted you." Anna interrupts. "Anyways, he's a royal jerk and doesn't care about anything except making lives miserable."

Kirstoff returns with the rag for Elsa. She uses it to massage her arms. Just then your phone rings. Anna offers to take care of Elsa while you answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N)?" It's you father.

"Yes dad what is it?" You say coldly.

"I've got some news for you. I've been taking with another company in France. They want to meet to discuss business soon."

This couldn't be any bit more boring to you. "Ok? Why are you calling me about this?"

"The CEO wants me to meet him in Paris tomorrow. He wants me to be his guest for 3 weeks."

You can't believe what you're hearing. "What? 3 weeks. Dad, we haven't even unpacked yet and we haven't bought a car here yet. How the hell am I supposed to get to school now?"

"You'll manage. Rent a car or use a bike."

"It's 20 miles from here to school and…" The phone goes dead. He hung up. _"Selfish Bastard."_

"I'm guessing all is wrong in paradise?" asked Anna.

"That's one way to put it." You say before explaining your problem to Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. You can feel that they all feel for you. The bell then rings and you grab you supplies and leave for the rest of your classes. You leave after checking Elsa for any additional injuries.

Anna and Elsa move their field hospital to the nurse where Anna's mind is boiling over with a suggestion that she's been dying to share. "Why don't we let (Y/N) stay for the night?"

Elsa nearly chokes at this suggestion. "Are you mad Anna? We barely know this man and you want to invite him to stay at our house for 3 weeks?"

Anna doesn't appear pleased at all with this reaction. "He just protected you form your personal tormenter after you almost refused to acknowledge him during Econ. He field dressed your injuries and beat Will and his two cronies to a pulp and your refusing to offer our hospitality to him?!"

Anna rant clearly impacted Elsa. She turns away embarrassed at her own reaction. Elsa thinks back to earlier. She was rather curt with you earlier and she never did thank you for protecting her from Will so she consents.

Anna's frown disappears as she hugs her sister. She then grabs out her phone and texts you to meet her outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After receiving Anna text, you leave the campus and meet her and Elsa outside the school. Anna waves her hands and at you and calls over to their parking spot. Anna leads you into her white BMW. She puts her backpack long with your on the passenger seat forcing you and Elsa to sit together in the back.

The silence of the ride is even worse than your ride up to school in the morning so you decide to break it. "Will your parents be ok with me staying for the night?" You ask.

"They haven't had any issues with Kristoff staying. They're nice people. I'm sure you'll feel welcome here." Anna says bubbly as ever.

You smile at her generosity and look at Elsa. You decide to question her on how she's doing. "Hey Elsa?" You ask. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better now. Thank you for helping me out. I didn't deserve…"

"Don't ever tell yourself that Elsa." You say. " I know how you feel. Early on at Corona, I felt out of place until someone defended me from bullies as well."

Elsa seems intrigued. "Tell me more."

"When I first arrived, I was naïve and weak. I got picked on a lot for various reasons but it wasn't until some other kid saw me getting attacked that he stood up for me. He taught me that everyone's worth protecting."

Elsa has clearly been touched by these words. She moves her hand close to yours and you grab it softly running your hands along her gloved palm. She smiles at you and then suddenly yawns.

Realizing how tired she actually is, she asks. "Can I lean my head on your shoulder to rest? Just for a minute."

"Use my shoulder as long as you need." You say.

She immediately leans her head on your shoulder and holds your hand tightly. You can feel her mind actually relaxing now and you, in turn lean your head on hers.

Unknown to both of you, Anna has witnessed the whole event and has a smug grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and you wake up from your snooze as you arrive at their home. You've been to large homes before but this one is clearly for the rich.

As you and Elsa step out of the car, you notice Anna can't stop smiling at something on her phone.

"What's so funny Anna?" You ask

She quickly closes her phone. "Oh nothing." You decide to let it go as she takes out her phone again looking at whatever is making her smile.

As you walk up the driveway, you see who appears to be Anna and Elsa's mother approaching. She stops when she see you though her smiles never drops.

"Hello Anna, Elsa. This must be the new friend you were telling me about." Their mother said.

You offer your hand and tell her your name. She shakes your hand and walks with you both inside. You and Elsa are walking side by side in front while Anna and her mother are whispering in the back.

You can't hear them well but you get the gist of the conversation from their thoughts. Basically their mother wants to know of this is Elsa's "boyfriend." A prospect Anna take endless delight from.

As you walk up to the house, you notice Elsa is rubbing her shoulder like they hurt. Perhaps she banged them when that bully threw her to the ground.

As you walk into the house, you are quite impressed with the layout of their home. This house is huge with room for 3 families if needed. Anna and Elsa set their backpacks by the door and you sets yours down as well you all walk into the kitchen.

There you meet Kai and Gerda, the family's servants. You introduce yourself to them.

"What a beautiful name you have. Are from around here?" Gerda asks.

"No I'm new here. I moved from Corona City to here just today. We haven't even unpacked yet."

You say.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you here instead of unpacking in your own home?" Kai asks with nothing but curiosity in his voice and mind.

"My father left town on business in Paris. He won't be back for sometime and he'd prefer if I didn't touch any of his stuff." You say.

"Well then I guess we'll be hosting you for a few days." Mrs Aren says.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'll keep to my space and keep it tidy." You say.

Their mother smiles at your words before leading you to your new room. It's the guest quarters just down the hall from the girl's rooms. Besides your backpack, you have no other clothes or anything else to wear at least until you can grab something from home.

"You should have everything you need to make yourself comfortable here." Their mother says.

"Thank you. Again I apologize for intruding on your home without warning..."

She interrupts you. "Don't worry about it. After Anna told me of your situation I was more than happy to give you housing for the time being."

"Well, I appreciate your hospitality all the same." You say.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes if you're hungry." Mrs Aren leaves the room for you allowing you to acclimate to you're new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later.

You and the rest of the family have gotten set up to eat dinner. You've met Mr Aren just as you were sitting down. Unlike everyone else, he seemed a little off at you being given temporary residence here.

You heard him and Anna having a discussion off to the side about why he brought you here without his permission. To be honest, you still feel like you're intruding on their family. After all, you've only known them for a few hours.

"So Mr (L/N), why don't you tell us a bit about your life before Arendelle?" Asks Mr Aren.

"Ok." You say. "For most of my life, I went to Coronan private schools. It was there I met your niece Rapunzel. After spending most of my time there, I was transferred here a week ago."

"Did your father tell you why he transferred you?" Mrs Aren asks.

You shake your head. "No he hasn't mentioned any reason except that he'll tell me when the time is right."

"That's cryptic." Says Anna.

"You have no idea."

After noticing that Elsa hasn't spoken at all during dinner, you turn and see that she is reading another book that she grabbed from the library. Her parents notice her silence as well.

"How was your day Elsa? No trouble during classes?" Asks Mr Aren.

You scan both his and Mrs Aren's brain. They both aren't expecting an I was attacked by a bully story. From what you can tell, they aren't aware of Elsa's tormentors.

Elsa's head rises after a minute and she replies. "Fine. Nothing eventful at all." She then turns her attention back to her book.

You sigh at this revelation and silently continue eating your dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Elsa bolts out of the dining room after returning her plate to the kitchen. Anna invites you to watch a movie called The Notebook with her and her parents. However still feeling awkward around them, you lie saying you've seen it already and make your way to your room.

Once there, not having your computer or a book of your own and not knowing where the library is, you decide to do the only thing left; push-ups.

After hitting 40, you start to feel some strong emotions being broadcasted by someone. The sheer intensity of the emotions are so strong that you can't concentrate on push-ups anymore.

You leave your room and decide to track the emotion. You feel it coming from Elsa's room so you slowly open it to see her laying on the bed with her hands massaging her shoulders and head.

"Hey you ok Elsa?" You ask softly.

She looks up to see you and you think she almost appears happy to see you in her doorway. "I'm ok (Y/N) really."

You not buying that for a minute. "Body still sore from hitting the deck?"

"I'm sore everywhere now." She says taking her hands off her shoulders. "And I just can't seem to get rid of the pain."

An idea crosses into your head. "Turn around Elsa. Let me see if I can get to those trouble spots."

She looks a little surprised at your offer but accepts it. You sit behind her on the bed as you take off her light jacket.

You then put your fingers into position and begin to massage her back. She goes loose almost instantly and begins to give a series of "ohs" and ahs" at your great massage work. After cleaning out the knots from her upper shoulders and neck, you move down to her lower spine and hips. She jerks and squeals however when your hands reach her hips.

"Sorry about that." You say.

"Don't worry just be careful near my hips. I'm kind of..." She stops

"What? Ticklish?" You say teasingly.

She avoids your gaze. "No..."

You can't help it. You grab her hips again causing her to squeal again.

"Stop that it's not funny!" She says nearly laughing.

"Oh yes it is!" You jump on her and begin tickling her causing massive laugher to erupt from her as she tried to push you off. Eventually she kicks you off her and you land on the floor with a thud.

She rushes to you worried she hurt you. "Oh my God! Are you ok."

You're fine but you can't stop laughing at what just happened. She playfully sacks you with her book before joining in on your laughter.

As the two of you laugh, you listen to her own laugh. It's so sweet and happy. You wish she would laugh more.

Finally the giggle fest does down and you and Elsa look at each other. "Well that was fun." You say.

"Don't ever tickle me again!" She says still trying to ease her laughter.

"As you command, your majesty!" You say causing even more laughter from the both of you.

After both of you can control yourselves, Elsa speaks. "Thanks for that. I'm feeling much better now."

You smile back at her. "My pleasure Elsa. You know, Anna and your parents are downstairs watching a movie. You might want to go see it."

She shakes her head. "It wouldn't be fair to go down since you won't."

"What makes you think I won't go down?" You question.

"Because you still feel awkward around us since this is not your actual family." She says.

"You've got me pegged. When were you so good at reading people?" You ask.

She shrugs. "You're an easy book to read. Well it's late anyway. I'll see you in the morning."

"Last day of the week, it's Friday tomorrow." You say.

"Ready for a weekend with the Aren family?" Elsa asks.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready but I'm certainly looking forward to it." You say as you leave and return to your room.

Elsa jut stays there with a smile on her face as she mentally goes over her time with you. It was great fun and you seem like such a nice man. She then makes ice appear in her hands. She sighs. "If only you knew the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wake up and look out the window. "Yep still dark." Checking the clock tells you it's only 5 am. Unable to fall asleep and unwilling to get up and start moving this early you just lay in bed thinking about Elsa. You had only just met her yesterday and in that day, you protected her from three aggressors, healed her wounds, fell asleep with her on your shoulder and even massaged and tickled her till she burst out laughing.

You start to wonder why Elsa is so quite around everyone else but seems more comfortable with you, though even then she is still nervous and timid about many things. You wonder if maybe it has something to do with her aggressors. Anna seemed to mention that this wasn't the first time that this had happened. Just the thought of people beating on poor Elsa makes your stomach churn.

Just then your phone goes off and momentarily distracts you from the disgusting feeling in your mind. It's your father.

_Dear (Y/N), _

_I'm pleased to say that the early meetings have gone without a hitch. I'm certainly making headway in this deal, however my work is going to take longer than expected. I can't say for certain when I will return. Just stay safe and remember; don't unpack my things! I'll handle it when I return._

_Best wishes,_

_Your father._

You take a moment to digest this information. It's hard enough staying here for a few days but the possibility of several weeks, without even knowing an exact time! This is just great. Oh well you might as well send a reply to him.

"_Dear Father,_

_I'm happy that your meetings are going so well. I'm not happy that you'll be gone for several more weeks. But don't worry about me or your things. I've been invivited to stay with another family that apparently are cousins of my friend from Corona, Rapunzel. If you could give me an estimate of how long you may be expected to stay in Paris, then I could tell my hosts that so they know how long I'm staying. Best of luck and I hope to see you soon._

_Best wishes,_

_(Y/N) (L/N)._

You send off the email and lay back down hoping to relax before the day starts though at the sight of sun, you get out of bed and prepare for your first full day here at the Aren Household.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out of your room, you head down the hall towards the bathroom in just your boxers. Feeling groggy you decide to splash some water on your face to wake

As you reach the sink, you close the drain and fill the sink with water. After shutting off the water, you begin to cup water and splash your face with it. The cold water works to knock the grogginess off your face and give you a nice wake up call.

However with your splashing, you don't hear footsteps heading towards the bathroom and only notice when it's too late.

Elsa, also looking like she just woke up walks in wearing a teal bathrobe over her red underwear. You hold your breath hoping she won't see you but she does. And she immediately screams covering herself with the robe as you stand there trying not to look at her.

"I'm sorry Elsa I didn't see anything!" You stammer trying to else the situation.

Elsa had turned very red and like you struggles to get any kind of words out. "No no! It's fine. I mean it's not fine that I just barged in like that and that you saw me like this and ugh..."

"Maybe I should just leave and let you use the bathroom." You suggest as you move to the door awkwardly.

"Are... Are you sure? I mean I did just barge in here without knocking..." She says still stammering.

"No it fine. I'm done here anyway. I just wanted to wash my face." You then bolt out of the bathroom and return to your room faster than lightning hoping all it will take is a little time for the two if you to get over that awkwardness.

Elsa meanwhile is back in the bathroom getting ready for a shower. She makes sure to lock the door in case there are anymore unexpected visitors. She felt so stupid for bathing in. This was her house but you are staying here and she should have known better than to walk around in her underwear even if she had a bathrobe on.

She was so embarrassed by what just happened. She now felt awkward just thinking about you.

As she turned on the shower she heard a knocking at the door. It's Kai

"Miss Elsa, are you ok? I heard you screaming a minute ago." He said from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Kai." She said. "I just slipped trying to get into the shower. Don't worry I'm not hurt."

Elsa then heard him walk away from the door leaving Elsa with her thoughts. She was worried that this awkward encounter would create a rift between you and her. She was becoming quite fond of your presence and she worried that the awkwardness of this encounter would hurt her friendship with you,

Elsa could only hope that the awkwardness would fade as the day went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With everyone up, breakfast was served. Everyone piled around the dining room as Kai and Gerda served eggs and ham along with pancakes for everyone.

The breakfast started off awkwardly silent as you and Elsa avoided looking at each other while Anna's eyes darted back and forth trying to discern what had caused the newfound silence.

Eventually Mrs Aren broke the awkwardness. "So (Y/N), how was your first night sleep here?"

"It was very relaxing." You say. "I appreciate you providing me with such a fine room."

She smiles at your comment. "I'm will to provide anything for such a kind young man. You know, your the first boy that Elsa has brought home."

You and Elsa both nearly choke on your food. You both are able to hide it enough that no one seems to have noticed. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"You're the first boy Elsa's brought home an introduced to her parents." She says again.

"Mrs Aren I must say that..." You start.

"No need to explain (Y/N). I know how awkward it is when you first meet the parents. Don't worry we're very nice people and we'll make you feel welcome here." She then stands up. "Well I'm going to help Kai and Gerda makes some food for you all today."

"I'll help you." Anna says quickly bolting out of the dining room.

Mrs Aren then walks to her husband. "Honey could you help me make some more food for everyone."

"Not for me. I'm full." Says Mr Aren not getting the message at all.

"Alexander, I want you to help me in the kitchen now." Mrs Aren says with shard tone.

Finally he gets the message. "Oh of course. Don't want to accidentally not make enough food for everyone."

He then leaves with his wife leaving you and Elsa to sit avoiding eye contact with each other. "Well so much for smoothing things over with Elsa." You thought.

Elsa then surprises you by trunk and speaking to you. "Ok I think we should get this past this awkwardness between us."

"Agreed." You say. "I apologize for being half naked in your bathroom, and for seeing you in your... Unmentionables."

She giggles a bit before saying. "And I'm sorry for barging in on you and for not being more modest when in your company."

You want to tell her than it real doesn't matter. If that that you would prefer her not to be dressed modestly in her house, but your better judgement tells you to zip it and avoid any more awkward situations.

"Alright, so is the slate clean now?" You ask.

"Water under the bridge."

"Right so now that that's over, now onto the second issue. Why does your mom think we're dating?" You ask.

"You are the first guy that I've brought home." Elsa admits.

"Sorry to contradict you, but I thought Anna invited me." You say.

"She did but she has a boyfriend already so to my parents, you're some boy in friends with otherwise Anna would never have invited you to stay."

Elsa explains.

"I think might have had something to do with these series of events." You ponder.

"You think?! Anna is clearly the strings behind the little endeavor." Elsa says jokingly.

"Maybe we should get her back" you suggest making Elsa grin massively.

"And I have just the trick for this." Elsa said mischievously. A beeping interrupted Elsa's thoughts. "School starts soon. Get your stuff, we should head out soon. I'll tell you my plans at first period."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you arrive at Arendelle High, you grab your backpack from the trunk and offer to carry Elsa's for her. An offer she accepts.

As the three of you are walking into the school, Anna sees Kristoff exiting his car and rushes over to him. All other thoughts of the world are ignored as she kisses him passionately. You find their relationship cute but you can't understand their willingness to display their affections so publicly. A sentiment you share with Elsa.

Just then loud noises interrupt your thoughts as you turn around and witness the football team charging into the school. They have the need to be louder and more obnoxious than anyone else on campus. Some of them you recognized. One was the same brute that ripped Elsa's book yesterday and the other one you knew was Will. Upon seeing you, they kept their distance. However another player much leaner than the others moved up to the two of you.

"Why hello there little Ice Queen." The man said. "How was yesterday's lesson with the boys?"

Elsa moved close to you for protection and avoided looking at him. "It was fine Hans."

"You see that's not what I hear." Hans said. "They tell me some new kid stepped in and stopped your lesson early." He then looked at you. "That new kid wouldn't happen to be you now would it?"

Your scans of his mind told you that he already knew it was you.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you at lunchtime Elsa. Don't be late." Hans then slaps her butt and pinches it causing her squeal in pain as she moves closer to you.

You hold her arm tightly and look at her reminding her she's got a friend in you. She then wraps her arms around yours as you both walk into school. As you look over at Anna and Krsitoff, you still see the look of pure happiness on their faces. Clearly they hadn't seen what just transpired between Elsa and Hans and you start to worry a bit.

Anna knows quite a bit about what has happened to Elsa throughout her school years but even she doesn't have the whole picture. You want to help Elsa but without knowing what is going on, you don't know how to help. So you resolve to get Anna and Krsitoff to tell you everything that they know about Elsa today and maybe with that information, you can help Elsa too.

Elsa notices you deep in thought. "(Y/N)? Are you ok you seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine Elsa. Just thinking. Come on let's get this day started off." You and Elsa then walk into school arm in arm ready to take on the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The day starts off normally for you and Elsa. Listening to Mr Weselton is the only low point of the day. However it is quickly overridden once lunch comes around.

As you arrive at the cafeteria after getting your food, you notice Anna and Kristoff sitting together. You walk over to them however Anna waves you off. At first you're confused until you notice Elsa sitting by herself reading a book. You use your head and gesture to her and she nods. You then move towards Elsa and sit down next to her.

She notices you and smiles. You smile back at her before saying. "What are you reading?"

"It's called The Notebook." She says.

You recognize that name. "Weren't your parents and Anna watching the movie version of that yesterday?"

She smiles at you as she closes the book and sets it down. "I suspect the book version is better than the movie."

"Oh and why do you believe that?" You ask hoping to get a good conversation out of her.

She thinks for a minute before speaking. "Books have much more material in them than movies do. You can squeeze days of drama into words on paper than on a 2 hour long movie." She then picks up her book again.

You then ask. "Have you ever seen the movie Elsa?"

She looks back at you. "No I haven't why?"

You smile as a great idea crosses your mind. "Tomorrow's the weekend. We've got some time then for both of us to watch this movie and then you can tell me if you really think the book is better."

You watch her smile but she moves her face away from yours. "Both of us watch the movie… as in together… at the same time…" You can sense her apprehension. She is a very private person and can be emotional.

"I appreciate the suggestion but this is a very heart wrenching story. You may not want to see it." You can tell she is trying to get out of this any way she can.

"I think I'll be fine." You say. "I wont start crying you know that."

"It's not you I'm worried about it's me." She says. Suddenly you feel something in your head that you normally didn't. You're starting to figure out where her problems are. She is clearly worried about her emotions. Maybe she's just worried about accidentally putting on a water show in the movie.

"You're worried about putting on a few tears for the movie? I'll be there right beside you the entire time if you get sad." You say grabbing her hands. She sighs now knowing that there is no way out of this so she surrenders.

"Alright, the second we get home, you put that dvd in and we'll watch that movie till it ends." She says confidently.

You smile at her sudden mood change. "That's the spirit!"

Suddenly her expression switches to one of panic and her eyes dart up to look at something behind you. You turn around and see Will hand his lackeys. The immediately avert their gaze at your sight but upon reading their minds, you realize that they weren't just innocently staring at Elsa. They were in the mood for some beat down but your presence seemed to scare them off.

You squeeze Elsa's hand to remind her you're there and she looks back at you. "I'm here Elsa they won't hurt you as long as I'm around."

"It's not them I worry about…" She says so softly you almost don't hear it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." She lied and you caught on immediately.

"Didn't sound like nothing." You respond. "Can you tell me what wrong?"

She paused for a moment and then decided she should tell you however just as she began, the bell ran for the end of lunch and the restart of classes. She sighed and left you sitting there at the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went by without any further encounters with Elsa, Anna or anyone else you knew. Even Will and his cronies kept their distance. They were probably still fearful of another beat down like yesterday. When the day ended, you joined Anna and Elsa by their car. Kristoff was present as well.

"Hey Kristoff here to join our merry band of misfits today?" You say sarcastically.

He smiles. "Anna and I are going ice skating today. Anna and I just wanted to say goodbye to you before we leave."

"Well enjoy the ice and try not to fall all over each other." You say.

Anna then smiles mischievously as she wraps her arms around Kristoff and you can tell they will be all over each other by the end of the day.

They walk off and you and Elsa enter her car. She drives while you take shotgun. The ride back to her house is rather quite. Taking advantage of your extra time, you check your phone for any emails or messages from your father. Excluding some trash mail about his meeting progress, nothing of interest peeks you until you spy a message sent by Rapunzel.

You open the message and you read it.

"(Y/N) it's me again! Just checking up on you again. Just so you know our spring break is coming up in 3 weeks and I convinced my dad to take Eugene and I to Arendelle. I can't wait to see you!"

You close the message and allow your mind to return to your times back on Corona. It was such a fun time being there. You enjoyed every minute that you shared with your friends there and now here they were coming back down to Arendelle to visit you. It was going to be amazing seeing them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally arriving at Elsa's home, you stepped out of the car but unlike yesterday, you weren't greeted by either of Elsa's parents. In fact it seemed as if no one was home at all.

"Elsa why does it seem very quite here?" You ask.

"It's not normally this quite. Someone is usually there to greet us when we return." She responds. "Maybe they left a note."

Just as she said it, you open the door and check the other side unfortunately not finding a note however Elsa checks her phone and sees a message. "Hey I got something. My mom sent me a text."

You walk over to her as she reads the text. "Dear Elsa, your father got hurt and broke his arm doing some repairs in the library. I took him to the hospital and I'll most likely be there for a few hours. Plus Kai is sick today so Gerda is taking care of him so the house is all to yourself."

She shuts off her phone and walks back into her house with you in tow. She sets her stuff down along with yours. "So…" You start getting her attention. "You were going to tell me something at lunch, but you stopped when the bell rang."

You saw Elsa cringe at this memory. She sighs as she remembers that she did promise herself to tell you what she did say but she wasn't feeling too good about tell you this. Just now she felt so much more anxious.

Her internal struggle was visible to both your eyes and mind and you try to calm her down. "Elsa I know that this is hard for you but you're safe here now. You can tell me when you ready." You take seat on the couch next to her. You grab her hand and caress it with your hands. She starts to calm down and finally she can start speaking.

"At lunch I said it's not them I worry about. What I meant by that was I don't worry about them too much. Nobody cares much about them. It's their boss that worries me."

"Hans." You say knowingly.

She nods to you, and then she continues. "He's been tormenting me since I came here years ago. He was so angry after I refused to sleep with him freshman year."

"Kind of a long time to hold such a grudge." You respond.

"He's persistent. By constantly tormenting me, he kept me from having any kind of normal high school life."

You then pull her in close as you put your arm around her shoulders as she continues. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have to burden you with my problems."

"Shhh. Elsa, you are not a burden. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to be your friend and if helping you solve your problems makes me a better friend, then I'm game to help you."

She looks at you with a look of shocked happiness in her eyes. You can feel that she is touched by your words. She pulls you in for a hug. Once she finished, she composes herself and looks at you.

"Thanks for being that good friend. You have no idea how much I wanted one."

"What about Anna or Kristoff or even your parents? Why me?"

"I tried with Anna but the most she knows is that Hans's boys torment me sometimes, Krsitoff, I like him but he's not the type I can really open my heart to and my parents… They aren't around often. They love me, but I cant ever talk to them. And as for why I opened to you…"

You're now more interest than ever. "Yes but why me?"

"You have a secret like I do."

"What kind of secret?" But in your mind, you've got an idea of what she means.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Elsa then waves her hands and ice appears in her palms. You must be dreaming! Elsa has just created solid ice right in front of your eyes. You can't keep your eyes off her ice that she continues to keep forming.

"Now I think it would be hard for you to show me your skill." She says after melting the ice back into her hands.

Now you have reached a moment that you never expected to ever see in this life. Here is a girl, a person like you with ice powers sitting right next to you, a girl who somehow also knows of your powers. You only have one question. "How do you know?"

"I think you already know the answer." She says with a knowing look on her face.

You read her mind and find your answer. "First day I came here. Your mind reacted defensively when I attempted to read it. I guess you must have sensed my presence."

She smiles at you letting you know that you have it the mark. "I appreciate you going to a passive read after that. Your deep reads can be uncomfortable. But there is one question that I have for you. All this time, there have been many moments when my mind has been weak and allowed you in. You could have used your telepathy to find out everything I was hiding. Why didn't you?"

You smile back at her and squeeze her arm. "I think that if I had ready your secrets, you would never have opened up to me like you did just now and we might not have become friends."

"You really do like me don't you?" Elsa asks though you know that she knows.

"_No lies. The truth comes out now."_ You think. "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world Elsa. You have the kindest heart in the world and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you."

"And I think you are another kind and handsome man. And to be fair, I've always found you quite cute myself."

You both are now grinning uncontrollably. As Elsa stand up and move to the TV, she pull out a DVD. It's The Notebook. "You did promise to watch this with me didn't you?" She then puts the DVD in the TV and sits down to watch the film in your arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie has made Elsa cry repeatedly. Now since she's not concerned with accidently revealing her powers, she lets some of the snow fall as the film goes on. Throughout the film, you and Elsa have been sneaking close to each other until your head is on the couches arm and Elsa is laying her head on your chest. As the credits roll, the door opens and Anna walks in.

"Elsa, (Y/N), I'm home." She gets no response.

Anna walks through the house until she hears the sound of the TV on and she rushes into the room to turn it off. However after she shuts off the TV, she sees a sight that makes her heart flutter. You and Elsa and fallen asleep on each other. She shutters a little at the cold and when she notices a blanket nearby, she drapes it over yours and Elsa's bodies leaving you two to sleep through the night in comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna wakes up early to check if you and Elsa are still asleep on each other. She had told Kristoff that Elsa and you had fallen asleep on each other however he refused to believe it, so she though perhaps some photographic evidence could persuade Kristoff.

She snuck into the room and was pleased to see that neither of you had moved. She slowly removed the blanket off you and what she saw made her giggle. Elsa's arms were holding one of your hands and your other arm was wrapped around her body.

She pulled out her phone and began taking photos from every conceivable angle. She finally found the best one she took. It was a picture that focused on yours and Elsa's heads with Elsa's hands on your arm in the shot. It was so good Anna thought it could even be the cover of some smut novel.

She giggled even more at that thought as she sent the photo off to Kristoff. However her giggling stirred both you and Elsa and before Anna could even think about ducking out of the room, Elsa was awake.

"Anna… ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed as she fell out of the couch waking you up at the same time. Your reaction was the same though when you fell, you landed right on Elsa.

Anna broke down laughing at what she just saw. You got off Elsa quickly and Elsa shot up trying to explain herself. "Anna it's not what you think! We were just watching a movie and we got tired and I guess (Y/N) was just so comfortable."

As soon as Elsa spoke those words, she realized her mistake. Anna couldn't stop laughing even as she spoke. "So if (Y/N)'s chest is so comfy, then maybe I should try it out!"

Anna then leaned her head against your chest causing you to raise your hands and blush uncontrollably. "Anna what are doing?" You ask.

"Oh he is comfy and he's warm too! Thanks for warming up your boyfriend for me Elsa!"

Both of your faces flushed though Elsa's was redder. _"Boyfriend!" _You both thought.

You push Anna off your chest. "Ok you've had your fun."

"Oh my fun has only begun! I've got a photo of the two of you sleeping together." Anna said waving her phone in the air.

"We did not sleep together!" Elsa yelled.

Anna's smile grew bigger. "Oh then what do you call this?" She then opened up her phone showing a picture of you and Elsa asleep together on the couch.

Elsa's flush grew deeper as she tried to grab the phone from her sister. Anna however wouldn't hand it over. Elsa then chased her sister down the hall screaming at her to give her the phone while Anna was laughing more with ever step.

You just sighed as you fell to the floor and let Anna and Elsa have their moment while you tried to recover from what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was just like the last few days, uneventful excluding the funny looks you got from Kai and Gerda every time they delivered food. Anna must have told them about you and Elsa. At least Elsa wasn't avoiding you like last time an embarrassing moment occurred between the two of you.

After a few minutes of eating, Mr Aren speaks. "So (Y/N), how have you been enjoying your accommodations?"

"I had a very comfortable night sleep thank you." You smile. "I've been feeling very accepted by your family. How is your arm by the way?"

He looks at the sling over his arm. "It's fine. The doctors saw I'll be back to normal in a few days."

Just then Mrs Aren began speaking. "So girls your father and I have been talking and we have decided that I'll take you both to Corona City to shop for your winter formal dresses!"

Both Anna and Elsa squealed with anticipation. Clearly the idea of shopping in Corona City's beautiful and expensive malls was enough to send squeals into any teenage girl.

Across the table you could see that Mr Aren, while he was happy his girls would be together, he wasn't too pleased about having to watch his daughters shop for hours. "So (Y/N)." He asked. "Any word from your father?"

You sigh. "Still in Paris and still very busy."

An idea crosses into his head. "Well since the girls are going off on their own adventure today, perhaps you and I could do something together."

Everyone's head shoots in the direction of Mr Aren as he suggests this. Based on the reactions of everyone around you, this wasn't something he normally did. Even Anna was surprised by this idea. _"Elsa's boyfriend is getting special treatment! Why hasn't he ever given Kristoff that kind of attention?"_

You roll your eyes at her thoughts as you consider his offer. You do want to spend time with Elsa but she'll most likely be too occupied with dresses to give you much attention at all. However you're a little concerned about Mr Aren's suggestion. If his family was surprised, then it couldn't be good.

However this does provide an opportunity for you to get to know him. Perhaps he might become more accepting of your presence here then. "Alright then. I'd be pleased to do something with you Mr Aren."

Elsa and Anna both look at you with the looks and thoughts of despair. What are they so concerned about? Though Anna's face does remind you of something. Did she tell her father about last night? If she did, or if Kai and Gerda did, then this alone time with Mr Aren will be interesting indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After thoroughly interrogating Anna about the pictures she took this morning, you're entirely convinced that she didn't tell anyone but Kai and Gerda and she did tell them to keep it a secret from her parents so hopefully this isn't why you've been invited to spend some time alone with him.

As the girls left for their shopping spree, Ms Aren came outside with some hiking gear and decided that the two of you should hike a part of the North Mountain. Without any suggestions of your own, you agreed and prepared your own gear.

The climb was initially difficult but after you found you footing, the trip becomes much more enjoyable. After climbing for several hours, you reach a section of the mountains that overlooks the entire city. The view is gorgeous.

"It's quite a view from up here isn't it?" Mr Aren asks.

"Even Corona doesn't have these kinds of mountain. Being a port town, I never saw mountains at all until I was older when I first left."

"There's something special about these mountains. They've got a somewhat magical feel to them."

You nod your head in agreement. "These mountains do make one feel alive. They do almost have a romantic aspect about them."

"Speaking of romantics, how was your movie night with Elsa?" Mr Aren asked.

You just stood there in shock. How did he know about that? Anna swore that she didn't tell anyone but Kai and Gerda. _"Oh God this is why he invited me here. He's going to kill me for…"_

Your thoughts are interrupted when Mr Aren speaks again. "I just wanted to say that I approve. "

Now you're really confused. "I'm sorry you what?"

He smiles at your state of shock. "I said I approve of your growing friendship with Elsa. When I heard about how you defended her from those bullies at school even though you barely knew her, you earned my curiosity. I allowed Anna to give you residence here so I could meet this man."

"How did you know about that fight? I was under the impression that no one told you."

"I'm her father." He said as a matter of fact. "She can't hide much from me."

"I know that all too well." You say. "So… now that you've met me, what's you opinion?"

"You seem like a genuinely kind person. At every turn you've done nothing but be a great friend and companion to Elsa. She wont admit it out loud, but she's attracted to you."

You start to glow inside. You're completely elated that Elsa finds you an attractive person.

"And you're attracted to her aren't you." He says. "Don't lie to me. I'll know."

You look at him and then readying yourself, you say. "She's a beautiful person and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her."

Admitting this for the first time to someone does give you a moment of stress reduction however it is quickly overtaken with Mr Aren's next question.

"(Y/N), what parts of my daughter do you find attractive?"

You pause for a second to register that question as your face becomes very red.. "Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." He says. "You've just admitted to being physically attracted to my daughter. So tell me which part of her you find attractive. Which of her assets do you like best?"

Seeing no clean way out of this you struggle to answer this question or at least some BS way of getting away from him. "Uh… uh… Oh look! The sun's going down. It must be getting late. We should get down before it gets too dark."

You immediately double your pace down the mountain hoping to avoid blushing anymore than possible. Mr Aren just smiles and walks down the mountain feeling content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Elsa, Anna and Mrs Aren have been shopping at Corona's main shopping center looking for the perfect dress for their upcoming school dance. Elsa hadn't had much luck finding anything that worked for her until she found a nice teal and black dress that fit her perfectly.

Anna however had found about one hundred dresses that she had to have. It wasn't until she found this absolutely beautiful light green dress at the back did she make her choice.

As Anna wore the beautiful dress, Elsa had to admit that her sister looked absolutely perfect in her dress. She only wished that she could look as good in her own dress.

"You really think this is right dress?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "It's absolutely the one. You look so perfect in it."

Anna smiled at her description and continued to spin around it, imagining her dance with Kristoff. Elsa stood there and smiled at her sister, though inside she felt empty.

Initially Elsa didn't care much about Anna's relationship with Kristoff, however after a while she noticed how Kristoff made her feel. He made her feel happy and safe. He made her laugh all the time and for the first time in a while, Elsa had never felt jealous of Elsa, mainly because she had no one that made her feel that way. At least until she met (Y/N).

You made her feel the same way that Kristoff made Anna feel. You protected her, spent time with her, listened to her and cared about her that you stayed by her side while she told you her troubles. And she knew you felt the same way about her.

But she was worried. Elsa knew the awkwardness between the two of you was growing because of all the unfortunate clinches you'd both been caught in. Elsa knew she was partly responsible for the awkwardness but now that you knew of her powers and she knew of yours, perhaps there was a chance to rekindle. But she knew she would have to make the first move this time.

As she thought of ways to make this move, her sister approached.

"Hey Elsa, Mom's got her stuff all picked out as well. We'll be checking out in a minute."

"That's great. Can't wait to get back home. Let's hope (Y/N) survived our dad."

Anna giggled. "I have faith he will. So uh Elsa… you're not mad anymore about that photo thing this morning…"

Elsa smiled and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Not anymore. You're my sister and in fact, I need a favor."

Anna grinned grew. "This wouldn't happen to be about our fine Coronan guest would it?"

"(Y/N) has been by my side since his first day. He's helped me out and been covering my butt at every turn."

"He's been staring at your butt as well." Anna said in a low voice, though not low enough that Elsa didn't hear.

After lightly smacking her sister, she continued. "Anyway, I feel I owe him something and I want to make up for it."

"You want we could buy him a gift."

Elsa shook her head. "No I want it to be special. Something memorable."

Anna saw where her sister was heading. "Then I think I've got something special in mind. Let's see how far we can take these ice powers of yours."


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn't have rushed back to the house fast enough. Mr Aren's very interesting questions had made you as red as a apple. Avoiding him wasn't hard since the house as so big and when you heard the car enter the driveway, you immediately rushed out to greet the girls.

Elsa and Anna were quick to show you what they had bought and you had to admit that they did pick out some very beautiful dresses. Elsa took your hand as you both walked back inside but you quickly removed it when you saw Mr Aren in the doorway.

You bolted back into the house leaving behind two confused girls and a chuckling father.

"What happened while we were gone?" Anna asked.

Mr Aren just laughed more as he walked back inside leaving both girls to wonder as to what happened between you and their father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of the weekend passed by without any other incident involving Elsa or her father. As Anna drives you both to school, you and Elsa sit in the back with holding each other's hands. You can feel Anna's joyous nature taking over but you are able to ignore it. The only person you care about right now is Elsa.

As lunch rolled around, you and Elsa joined Anna and Kristoff at their table to discuss the day.

"Is it just me, or is Mr. Weselton's economics class more boring than ever?" Anna complained.

You respond. "It not you, he moves at such a slow pace that I could fall asleep."

"Maybe he's just worried about his comb over will start flailing if he takes too fast." Elsa suggested causing everyone at the table to laugh.

As the laughter continued, your eyes came across something you didn't want to see. Hans was standing there staring at you. His mind was full of emotions but you didn't need telepathy to tell he was really angry. He walked away almost immediately after you made eye contact.

You pushed him out of you mind to focus on the group. "Let him stew" You thought. "I've got my friends right here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However much you wanted to push Hans out of you mind, he kept coming back. Something about his face gave you cause for concern. He didn't seem like the type of person to give up on vendettas and that worried you. Would he come after you now for defending Elsa? You didn't care much if he targeted you, but if he hurt Elsa, you wouldn't hesitate to hurt him back.

As the last period ended, you went to your locker and packed up your materials. You then felt a vibration in your pocket.

It was Anna. "Where are you? We're leaving soon."

"On my way right now." You text back.

"Is Elsa with you?" She responds.

You pause. Elsa normally left campus with Anna and you did she her leave with her before you left for your locker. Where was she? "I thought she was with you." You text.

Your phone rings, you answer and Anna's concerned voice can be heard. "No she left to get her stuff 15 minutes ago. I thought maybe she ran into you. You're sure she's not with you?"

"I haven't seen her since last period when she left with you Anna. But I'll check her locker area. What number is it?"

"576, I'll keep calling her." Anna then hangs up.

Leaving your backpack and everything else in your locker, you begin jogging over to House 3 where Elsa's locker should be. By this time, everyone but the staff has already departed campus and you don't see any sign of her anywhere. Her locker area doesn't show any sign of her.

You sigh and lean against the window, looking out at the sky. However you eyes catch something that makes you heart stop. Hans is outside and…

He's got Elsa. He's got her by the hair and is dragging her to his car. You don't wait any longer. You sprint out the door and after Hans.

As he reaches his car, you rush and tackle him hard. He lets go of Elsa and his body slams into his car. Dazed but still active, he shoves you off before fighting back. He goes to strike your neck but you parry it and slam his head back into the car. However he refuses to give up. He tackles you and sends you both to the ground.

After rising, he grabs Elsa by the hair again causing her to scream loudly. He then smacked her to get her to shut up. Your anger took over. You rush him again and this time, your struck three blows to his stomach sending him to the ground. Rushing over to Elsa, you ran you hands along her face.

"Are you ok Elsa?"

Elsa looked up with fear in her eyes. "Look out!"

But her warning came too late. Hans had risen and grabbed your arm, twisted it behind you back and smashed it down in the trunk of his car. You screamed at the impact as you heard cracking sounds. Your left arm was broken.

Hans was more than willing to continue his attack. His foot rested on your forearm as he pressed, causing even more pain and screams. Elsa looked distraught. She wanted to help you, but the only way she could was with her ice powers. You could feel her tension building.

Just when it seemed Hans might crush your arm flat, a high-pitched German accented voice stopped the fight. "Mr Hans Get off the man immediately!"

Elsa turned to see Anna and Kristoff standing there with… Mr Weselton? He stood there with a very angry scowl on his face while Anna's face was mired in fear.

Hans reacted with shock. He raised his hands as if trying to show that he was some kind of victim but no one was buying it. Mr Weselton and Anna rushed over to you to check on your injuries. Kristoff instead kept his attention on Hans. You were certain that if Hans ran, Kristoff would kill him.

You were surprised with Mr Weselton's care as he helped move your arm to a comfortable position. "Is the pain still as bad?"

"Not as bad as before. Thank you sir."

He smiled at you, however his reaction returned to a scowl when he turned his attention to Hans. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF HANS!"

He couldn't maintain his calm demeanor. "I… I… sir he… He attacked me first. I was just defending myself!"

Elsa stood up and screamed in his face. "After you attacked me and tried to drag me away in your car!"

Mr Weselton's face returned to you. "Is this true?" You nod.

"I will bring this incident before the principal Hans. Go and report to him immediately and if you don't report within 5 minutes, I will call the police and have them put out a warrant for your arrest!"

Hans could only bob his head like and idiot before running off to the Principal's office.

With Hans dealt with, all attention returned to you and Elsa. Kristoff got out his phone and dialed 911. Anna called her own parents to tell them what happened while Elsa and Mr Weselton examined your arm.

"Ow… OW!" You yelled.

"Try not to move your arm so much. The ambulance with be here shortly." Mr Weselton said before removing his scarf and handing it to you. "Here, use this as a sling."

Elsa delicately went about creating a sling on your arms while Mr Weselton got out his own phone.

"What is your parent's numbers? They should know what happened."

"My dad isn't the one taking care of me right now. Elsa and Anna's parents have given me residence since my father left town days ago. I'll let him know myself."

Mr Weselton gives a knowing look as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics quickly got you up on a gurney and brought you aboard. Elsa rode in the ambulance with you while Mr Weselton, Anna and Kristoff followed in their respective cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting fitted for a cast was quick and painless. The doctors assured you that it would heal in 3-4 weeks. You thanked them for their work before leaving with Elsa. She drove you back to the house and lead you up to your room where you then laid back down and began resting. The fight had really taken a lot out of you and sleep sounded like a good idea, however a series of visitors weren't about to let that happen.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Mr and Mrs Aren along with Kai and Gerda came into your room and they all had smiles on the faces and gifts in their hands. You were quickly taken by surprise.

"What's with the massive get together? Is it my birthday?" You ask.

Everyone laughed at your joke and the Anna spoke. "We just all wanted to give you our thanks once again for protecting Elsa."

Everyone then took their turn giving you something that they had bought for you. Anna gave you a box a chocolate from her personal stash, Kai and Gerda brought you a box of sweets that they's made as soon as they heard the news. Mr and Mrs Aren's gift was very unexpected. They gave you a key to their house with the promise that their doors were always open to you.

After you thanked them all for their gifts, they excused themselves from the room, all except Elsa. She stood there with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. She walked over to your bed and sat on it.

"This is the second time you've saved me. You've never hesitated to come to my defense and I feel I owe you for it."

She then took her hands from behind her back and showed you a necklace. But this wasn't any necklace. It was made of ice, Elsa's ice and in the center there was a snowflake. It was by far the most beautiful necklace in existence.

Elsa then attached the necklace to your neck allowing you to revel at it. "Elsa this is beautiful. Did you make this."

She smiled. "With both ice making hands."

You smiled back at her. "Thank you Elsa for everything."

Elsa then rose from the bed and walked over to the TV. She then grabbed out a DVD. This movie is The Vow. "Really? Another romantic film?" You fake complain.

She just shakes her head and continues smiling as she puts the movie on and jumps in bed next to you. She grabs your right hand and turns her head to face you. As your eyes connect, you both lean in a kiss just as the movie began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the movie reaches the halfway point, Elsa turns to you and realizes you have fallen asleep. This time, she doesn't leave. Elsa instead gets under the covers with you.

She doesn't care anymore if anyone sees her asleep with you again. You are a good man and Elsa couldn't see herself with anyone else.

Elsa got comformatble and began to fall asleep as she acknowledged that tonight was the first night that was sleeping with her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks following your hospitalization had been quite enjoyable. The entire family went out of their way to make sure you were comfortable while you recovered. Everyone had taken their own chance to sign your cast. When you returned to school, you learned that Hans had been expelled. Needless to say his assault of you and Elsa had him in serious trouble. Hans confessed to trying to kidnap Elsa and upon hearing how you came to her defense, Mr Weselton was more than willing to give you excessive leniency on your missed work.

The only thing that proved to be a disappointment was that your recovery period made it impossible for you to attend Arendelle's Winter Formal. As such, Elsa decided she wasn't going to go but instead kept you company for the time.

You were more than pleased that Elsa wanted to spend the say with you instead of at the formal but you still felt guilty. If you hadn't broken your arm, she and you might have had a chance to go and she did even pick out a very nice dress on top of that.

As you both watched the movie, Elsa noticed your discomfort. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No I'm fine." You lied, though not well enough.

"(Y/N), I may not be telepathic, but I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?"

You sigh and begin. "Elsa, you should be at the party. I know we expected my arm to have healed by now and I know I did ask you to be my date but just because I'm out of action doesn't mean you need to be out as well."

"Maybe, but who would keep you company?" She asks.

"You don't need to avoid going to formal because of me. Elsa you talked about going to formal forever. You bought a dress but now here you are with me instead of enjoying yourself…"

She puts her finger on your lips to quite you. "I am enjoying myself. I was so excited for formal because it gave me a chance to actually go out to dance with a date. But now, all I want to spend the night with my boyfriend."

You smile at her. Her words have touched your heart like nothing else. She truly is a spectacular girl. She cuddles closer to you as the movie reaches it's ending. The movie, combined with the late hour take all remaining energy out of you and before you know, you both are asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff arrive at Anna's home just as the clock strikes 1am. They both have had a great amount of fun at formal and neither of them are ready to call it a night.

"God that was an amazing formal." Anna says

"You're telling me. I loved that DJ! He had all the best songs playing!" Kristoff says. "It's too bad we have to call it a night."

Anna face immediately gets a mischievous grin as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Who says we have to call it right now?"

"Woaw hold it there, feisty pants." Kristoff says putting on the brakes, knowing where this is going.

Anna's face drops. "I was just going to suggest we do into the dance studio and put on some more slow music. What'd you think I was suggesting?"

Kristoff's face immediately turned a bright red as he realized how stupid he was. "Oh I uh… I just thought that you'd… you know…"

Anna smiled back at him then kissed him. "You're a good guy you know that?"

"Do you think Elsa will mind us dancing this late at night? Isn't your studio right above her room?"

"It's 1 in the morning. She should be deep asleep by now and if we wake her, she can join us." Anna responded.

"I don't think she'll want to dance with us without (Y/N) though." Kristoff replied.

"Yah that's true. Elsa and (Y/N) dancing, that would be fun to watch." Anna said laughing.

"How close have they become since the Hans incident?"

"Almost inseparable. Elsa even ditched formal so she could be with (Y/N) tonight. In fact, they're probably asleep in the same bed together."

Kristoff went wide-eyed at the last sentence. "Asleep together? As in the same bed?"

"And cuddling as well. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen! I bet you right now their cuddling right now! Do you want to see?" Anna asked anticipation growing.

"YES!" Kristoff yelled though he covered his mouth when he realized his voice carried, then he whispered. "I mean yes!"

Anna giggled as she dragged him up the stairs towards your bedroom.

Just as Anna had guessed, you and Elsa were fast asleep and even under the covers together. Elsa was laying her body on your chest, her hands wrapped around your neck. Your left arm, still in the cast was off the side while your right arm was rested on her hip. Both of you had changed into nightwear.

Kristoff couldn't contain his excitement. "We need to take a picture of this to commemorate this moment." He whispered.

Anna smiled back. The idea of recording this sounded great but remembering her last experience with taking a photo of you two, she decided against it. They just stood there for several minutes, watching the newest Aren couple sleep peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was just as spectacular for you. After class, Mr Aren drove you to the hospital for a check up on your arm. What he said next gave your heart incredible joy.

"Well (Y/N), the arm has completely healed. We can take off the cast now." The doctor said.

This was a moment you had been dying for. As the cast came off and you tested your arm, you felt a sense of joy. Finally, it was back to a normal life again and maybe now you could get a chance to spend more time with Elsa.

Everyone was very pleased about the cast removal. As you returned, you could feel the happiness in everyone around you. Kristoff even asked you if you wanted to hang out with him today, an offer you gladly accepted.

As you and Kristoff left the house for the day, Anna turned to Elsa. "So that surprise you wanted to give (Y/N)?"

Elsa smiled at her sister as she pulled her into the back yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Kristoff have been having a wonderful day. The two of you had gone to Kristoff's family home.

"Just to warn you, my family can be a little… odd." Kristoff said.

"I think I'll manage." You say.

"Don't get me wrong, being adopted by them is the greatest thing that every happened to me, but they can quickly become overbearing."

"I could get used to overbearing. My father never really paid me any mind." You say.

Kristoff sighed and put his hand on your shoulder. "Alright but once more piece of advice? Don't mention your relationship with Elsa."

Now you're confused. "Why not?"

"Trust me, it's for the best." He says as he opens the door. "Guys, I home!"

Out of everywhere comes a series of shorter men and women along with their children. They quickly surround the two of you and ask an endless amount of questions most of them along the lines of "How are you, who is this, and is he your newest friend?"

After the initial volley of questions end, you and Krisotff are able to get a seat and a breather. One of the women comes up to you. "So who are you boy?" she says in a sweet voice.

"(Y/N). I'm friends with Kristoff, Anna and Elsa."

All the family members "oh" and "aw" at this causing Kristoff to exhale loudly.

The woman continues. "Oh Kristoff! You know you haven't told us much about how you and Anna have been. How close have the two of you gotten now?"

"Mom!" Kristoff says blushing like crazy.

His mother laughs and leaves shouting. "I'll get you boys some dinner!"

You chuckle to yourself before turning to Kristoff. "Sorry" You say.

He smiles. "No don't worry about it. The conversation would have started with or without your help anyway."

"Still, my bad. Here you are telling me not to talk about me and Elsa and there I go blabbing on about you and Anna."

Immediately upon speaking those words, you realize why Kristoff wanted you to be quite and you regret them. Every family member there rushed back into the living room. Apparently they hear everything.

"You and Elsa are an item?" Another family member says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conversation between you and all of Kristoff's adoptive family about your relationship with Elsa lasted for hours. Neither of them ran out of questions that proved to be just as inappropriate as Kristoff had warned they could get. Finally after several hours, you were able to get yourself and Kristoff out of the house and back in his car.

"Whew." You said. "That was interesting."

"What did I say? Don't mention your relationships."

You chuckle a bit as Kristoff turns the car back on. "I think it's time we returned you home (Y/N).

You only nod as the car drives you home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once You got back to Elsa's house, you went inside towards your room hoping to get some sleep tonight, however Anna's arrival killed that idea.

"Hey (Y/N)! How was your day with Kristoff's family?"

"Interesting… They are a very inquisitive bunch."

Anna giggled at that. "I know what that's like. They hounded me for hours about my relationship with Kristoff when I started dating him."

"Yah the day's knocked me out entirely. I'm going to bed." You turn and head into your room.

You don't notice Anna face becomes panicked. "Uh… uh hey uh… (Y/N). There's something downstairs I want to show you. Can you come down with me?"

You don't get the message and you're too tired to read her mind. "Anna it's late and I'm really tired. Whatever it is it can wait till tomorrow right?"

Anna gives up. "Yah I guess so." She says as she rubs her arms.

"Are you sure you want to wait till tomorrow?" She asks softly.

You nod. "I'm sure. Good night Anna." You shut the door behind you leaving Anna standing there with a broken heart.

"Good night…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna had no idea how she was going to break this to her sister. She and Elsa had been working all day and it was going to be all for naught.

As she passed into the kitchen, Anna saw Elsa waiting eagerly in the kitchen. She had her nicest ice dress on. It had taken Elsa hours to get the designs right, something she had prepared for you. As she saw her sister approach slowly and with a defeated look, Elsa's heart sank.

"Anna… where's (Y/N)?"

Anna could barely look at her sister. "I'm sorry Elsa. I tried to get him to come, but the time he spent with Kristoff tired him out and I tried to get him to come but he was too tired and I… I'm sorry."

Anna felt really bad about this whole endeavor but Elsa was really hurting. Elsa knew her sister wasn't to blame but she was still depressed that you hadn't come down.

Anna looked her sister in the eye and said. "Do you want to go inside?"

"No I'll stay out here for a while. I prepared this I may as well enjoy it myself."

"But alone…"

"I'll be up shortly." Elsa said as she kissed her sister on the forehead. "Good night Anna."

As Anna walked sullenly up to her room, Elsa sat down in the empty kitchen feeling the worst than she ever felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite your exhaustion, you had been unable to get any sleep. What Anna wanted to show you seemed important enough and no matter how hard you tried to suppress it, it stayed in the forefront of your mind. After tossing and turning for several minutes, you gave up on sleep and got on some pants and a shirt and walked down to Anna's room.

"Hopefully she's still awake." You say as you knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Anna's voice answers.

"It's me Anna."

"What do you want (Y/N)?" Her voice sounds colder than normal.

"I can't sleep. What you wanted to tell me is keeping me up. Can you uh… so it to me?" You ask sheepishly.

There is a long silence before the door opens and Anna's face emerges. "Are you sure? Not too tired?" Her voice is much less cold now.

"Positive." You say causing Anna to smile as she grabs your hand and leads you down the stairs into the kitchen.

Once at the door, Anna tells you to wait outside while she goes in. Anna is happy to see her sister is still where she left her. "Anna what's going on? I thought you were asleep."

Anna ignored her sister's question as she continued smiling and turned to the door. "Come in." she called.

You walk in to find Anna standing there with Elsa in what looks like an ice dress. You can't keep your eyes off her. Anna, seeing your reaction excuses herself allowing you to wake up from your daze. "You look… amazing."

She blushes. "You think so?"

"I know so. Is this what Anna had to show me?"

"No. This is what she wanted to show you." Elsa leads you outside and right there, your mind is blown. Elsa's powers have created an ice rink along with a series of frozen tables and chairs. The glittering ice in the moonlight only serves to enhance the beauty of everything here, including Elsa.

Elsa then walks over to the stereos and turns on the music. The first song that plays is I'll Be Seeing You. As the music plays, the two of you join hands and begin your dance. The beats of the song match the steps of you dance perfectly and for the longest moment, there is nobody here but you and her. Neither of your eyes leaves the other.

As the song reaches the end, you say. "Elsa, this is truthfully the best night I've ever had. Why did you do this now?"

"When your cast came off, I thought now was a good time to get some dancing in with you and it gave me the chance to thank you for protecting me. You are the greatest man I have ever met and I… I…"

You put your fingers to her lips and say. "I know, and I love you too."

Neither of you share another word, just a kiss. Her lips press lightly against yours as you feel a wave of euphoria pass over you both. There is no doubt in you mind now. You love Elsa and she loves you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to either of you, Elsa's parents had been watching the entire time. Their hearts fluttered at the sight of you and Elsa together. They pulled each other closer in a same way that you and Elsa had. Their actions seemed to mirror yours and Elsa's as the night progresses.

"They seem so cute together." Mrs Aren says.

"They remind me of us." Mr Aren responds.

They stop for a moment to watch as you and Elsa share your passionate kiss. The parents then turn to each other and give each a kiss as well. Then the two couples began to dance the night away.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks following have been nothing but bliss for you and Elsa. Both of you are very happy to be around each other and it seems like it could never end.

With the weekend coming around, you were hoping to get some more lone time with Elsa. Every time the two of you got together alone, you both learned new things about each other and you both became closer for it.

However this week was instead going to be much different. Rapunzel and Eugene were going to be arriving late on Friday and your father had called you to let you know he would be returning by Saturday.

You knew this moment would come eventually. Even with your father's long trips, you knew he would return and he would be very insistent about you returning home after weeks of living at the Aren's house. You hadn't told anyone yet about his return. No doubt your departure was going to be very hard for everyone who'd gotten to know you recently.

When Rapunzel arrived, you tried to temporarily remove the stress about your father to hopefully enjoy your friend's presence.

Everyone had wanted to go to the mall to hang out. Once you all arrived at the mall, Anna and Kristoff went off on their own way, Rapunzel took Elsa as they both went clothes shopping leaving you with Eugene.

"So…" Eugene said trying to start conversation. "How ya been? Enjoying Arendelle?"

"I have actually. It's been quite an adventure here."

"Well that's good to know. Wouldn't have wanted you to have become bored with Eugene Fitzherbert there to keep you company." He said smugly.

You smiled at his fake arrogance but then it faded as you remembered your father. Eugene noticed how your face dropped and became concerned. "Hey bud you ok?"

"No. I'm not." You say honestly.

"Well what's on your mind? Maybe I can help."

You sigh before beginning. "My father is returning today. Normally I'd be glad that he's coming home but…"

"But with how close you and Elsa have become you're worried the separation might be too much." Eugene responds.

You look at him and smile. "Are you sure I'm the telepathic one here?"

"You're not that hard to read man." He says. "Why are you so worried? You're an adult now. If you want to, then you can still stay in touch with Elsa. Meet her after school, have dinner at her home, do out on dates with her."

"I'm not that worried about the change in housing. We can make that work. It's whether or not I'm staying here that's my concern."

Eugene looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I hated having to come here at first. He told me that this was only going to be a temporary move. I'm worried his work might take us back to Corona or even worse, away from both Corona and Arendelle. If we move again, I might never see Elsa again."

Eugene doesn't say a word. He just puts his hand on your shoulder to comfort you. "I can see that you really love her. I've sent he way you look at her and the way she looks at you. If your love for each other is so strong, then the distance won't matter."

You thank Eugene with a hug. He always did know what to say. No wonder Rapunzel loves him so much.

Just then your phone rings and your heart drops. It's your father. You answer it.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N)? I've just landed at Arendelle International. Where are you right now? I'll pick you up as soon as I get my car."

You briefly consider telling him to screw off but you think better and tell him where you are. "Arendelle Century Mall. I'm in the food court."

"Alright Ill be there in less than 10 minutes. See you soon."

He hangs up. You sigh and look at Eugene. Your face tells him everything he needs to know. "How long."

"10 minutes give or take." You say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes passes by without any sight of the girls or Kristoff. Your father's car pulls up and he texts you that he is there. You were hoping for chance to say a proper goodbye but you know if you delay any longer, you father would come in and make a scene.

You tell Eugene to tell the group about your father coming to pick you up and that you'd contact them soon.

You slowly walk outside to the car and see him sitting there in the driver's seat waiting.

He gestures for you to enter. After a moment of hesitation, you go.

Entering the car, you are greeted by your father's impassive stare. The meeting clearly went well. If it had failed, his face would be mired in anger.

"I take it the meeting went well." You say.

"You're the telepath. Tell me." He counters.

You read his mind briefly. "The French Govt. has agreed to give you use of several trade route for wine trafficking through Corona and France."

"Very good (Y/N). I wish I had your telepathy with me at every business meeting."

"You say that every time and yet you always leave me alone." You say coldly.

He looks at you with his inquisitive eyes. "You're more angry now that last time I saw you. Have you hated here in Arendelle so much?"

"Hardly, I've loved every minute here." You say. "I took your advice and found a family to stay with. They have given my love and acceptance despite my abilities."

Your father looks very angry now. "YOU TOLD PEOPLE OF YOUR SKILL?!"

"Aye I did and I found someone with a skill like mine. She and I have become great friends and…"

"You love her don't you?" He says as a matter of fact.

You don't answer.

Your silence gives you his answer. He turns his attention away from you and takes a few deep breaths. "You do love her."

"Let's not talk about his any more."

"Agreed."

For the longest ride in history, you and your father refuse to speak. Even scanning his mind reveals nothing but a large mixture of emotions. They overcome your senses and force you out.

As the sun begins to set, the car turns down a secluded road with only one other car in sight. You lay down on the chair hoping to get some sleep but instead your eyes are forced open by a bright light coming straight at your car.

The car passing you has their high beams on and before you realize it, they are heading right for you! Before you or your father can react, their car slams into yours. The impact sends your body flying towards the dashboard, smashing your head hard on the board.

You mind is all groggy from the impact but you are able to make out some voices.

"It's him alright." One unrecognizable voice says.

"Alright then, grab (Y/N) and take him into our car." Another unrecognizable voice responds.

"What about the old guy? What do we do with him?" The first voice says.

"Leave him in the car. (Y/N) is who we came for. Put him in the car and bind him. Be careful, he's a slippery bastard." A third voice says. This one's voice sounds familiar. You sift through your memory for where you've heard that voice before. Then it comes to you, it's Hans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girls returned from their shopping spree and heard about your departure, Elsa was less than thrilled. She tried calling you several times but the answer kept going to voicemail.

After several unanswered calls, she went back home in hopes that you would be there with her. When she returned, her parents with greeted her with bad news.

Your father had come earlier that day and taken everything that was yours out of the house. This revelation brought Elsa to tears and she disappeared into her room to cry.

Anna followed her up and knocked on her door asking. "Elsa? Can I come in?"

When the only response she heard was more crying, Anna opened the door to find her sister in a corner crying her eyes out. Anna sat down right next to her and put her arm around her.

"Elsa… Do want to talk?"

Elsa didn't respond.

"Elsa I'm here for you if you need me."

Elsa just snuck herself closer to her sister. She curled up in a ball in Anna's lap just like she had done many times with you when she felt down. Those memories brought on a new round of tears as she lay there in silence.

Just then their mother burst through the door with a look of utter terror on her face. Her face is enough to bring Anna and Elsa back to reality.

"You both need to see this."

Their mother practically rushes them downstairs to the TV room where the nightly news is on. Their father, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kai and Gerda are all present. Their mother rewinds the news broadcast for everyone to see.

"When I turned on the TV, I saw this news broadcast. You all need to see this.

She hit the play button.

The news anchor then spoke. "Breaking news tonight as a teenage boy has been kidnapped recently. Police found a white BMW having been rammed on Duckling Ave. The driver, Valas (L/N) reported that his son, (Y/N) was taken shortly after the crash. If anyone had any information about the whereabouts of (Y/N) or who may responsible for the abduction, please call the police immediately."

With that, their mother shut off the TV. The shock of recent events had scared everyone into silence. Only Rapunzel could barely mutter an "Oh my God." Before she lost her balance and nearly fainted. Eugene quickly caught her and sat her down on the couch. Mr Aren began pacing around the room aimlessly; Anna and Kristoff were absolutely silent. Elsa, however was doing worse. She had curled up in ball again staring blankly into a photo of your face on the TV.

Just then, her phone buzzed. She initially wanted to ignore it but when she checked the number, it wasn't one that she recognized.

She then answered it. "Hello?"

"Elsa?" Your voice spoke.

"(Y/N)?!" She screamed causing everyone's attention to be on her. "Where are you?"

The next bit you rattled off at lighting pace. "I'm in a warehouse, not big, and it's very cold…"

Your voice was interrupted by a smack. Elsa flinched at the sound and the next voice she heard wasn't yours.

"Poor boy, brave but not very smart."

"Who is this?! Who are you?!" Elsa screamed into the phone.

"I'm the man holding your boyfriend." He said smugly. "You yourself will bring us 1 million dollars and if you play nice, I'll send him back alive and intact. If not or if any cops show up, I'll send you his head."

He then hung up leaving everyone with a choice. Anna rushed to the phone. "We need to call the cops!"

"No we can't!" Elsa shrieked. "If we call the cops, they'll kill him!"

The entire house then turned into a massive debate about whether to call the cops, until Mr Aren yells above everyone else.

"Enough!" The group shuts up.

"We can't stand here and argue this! Elsa, I know how much you want to protect (Y/N) but he's old enough to identify his kidnappers. They will most likely kill him after they get the money."

Her father's words cause Elsa to break down crying again. Mr Aren then continues. "That's why we call the police. He's got a much better chance if we get their help."

His words do stop her waterworks and Elsa looks up at her father. Knowing the logic of his words, Elsa nods her head rapidly. Mr Aren walks to the phone and dials 911.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within 5 minutes, the police have arrived at the house and have set up their tracing equipment. The head cop, Detective Harris has been instructing Elsa on how to speak to the kidnappers when they call with a location.

Just as they finish, the phone rings. Elsa picks it up as the cops quickly go about tracing the call. "Hello? Who is this?"

"You know who I am miss Elsa. Here are your instructions. Head up the north mountain alone and deliver the payment. Once the money is safely in my hands, I will release (Y/N). I will take no demands from you." The kidnapper says.

Elsa swallows before she begins. "I want proof of life. Let me talk to (Y/N)."

The kidnapper sighs before speaking. "Now now Elsa did you not hear I will take no demands from you? Give her the proof."

The sound of bone cracking along with a long, long yell can be heard. Elsa cries as she hears your screams. She looks like she's about to break.

Her father walks up to her and grabs her head. "Be strong Elsa! For (Y/N)!"

Elsa gathers what remaining strength she has and speaks again. "Proof of life or you'll get no money."

The kidnapper sighs and for a moment Elsa thinks the kidnapper is going to torture you again. However she is proven wrong when she hears your voice.

"Elsa? Elsa is that you?"

"It's me (Y/N)!" She says while crying. "I'll be there soon. Don't worry you'll be home before you know it."

"I love you Elsa." You say.

She sniffles back a tear. "I love you too."

The phone is then hung up. Elsa looks at the police. They have smiles on their face. One computer techno speaks. "We've got them. Warehouse just up the mountain. 5 miles off the main road."

"Hail SWAT." Detective Harris orders. "You all come with us. We'll still need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride up the mountain is quite and quick. Before they even got there, SWAT has taken position outside the warehouse and their targets are completely oblivious to their presence.

Elsa knows she still has to deliver the money in hopes that a peaceful resolution can be achieved.

She takes a bag filled with some money and drags it to the warehouse on foot. She is wearing a wire and the cops tell her to stop.

"Ok now. Call out for the man to take the money."

Elsa complies. "Hey! I have your money! Come out and get it!"

For a second, Elsa doesn't expect anything to happen but she is surprised when the man comes out alone. What scares her is who the kidnapper is, Hans.

"Hans? You kidnapped (Y/N)?" She asks.

"Of course. After he foiled my attempt to take you, I changed my attention to the man who screwed me." Hans says smugly. "Interesting thing human flesh and bone is. So malleable. It's amazing what you can do with a bat and knife.

"You won't get away with this!" Elsa shrieks.

"I already have. You see Elsa; you're just not that smart. I brought him here to get to you. And since you were dumb enough not to call the cops, my friends and I will have a lot of time to have fun with you."

Elsa's eyes widen with terror. Harris's voice in her ear tells her to run but she's frozen. Hans grabs her ponytail and pulls her back into his arms just as the SWAT teams emerges from the tree-line.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

But Hans is already back inside with Elsa in tow. He angrily drags her by the hair towards a back room where you are being held.

Once she sees your broken body, she breaks down and tried to rush to you. Hans pulls her back and then ties her arms behind her back and shoves her to the ground.

He then grabs a knife and runs the steel blade along your neck. "Tell the cops to leave or I'll kill him!" He screams.

Elsa however had another idea. She uses her powers to shatter her binders then turns her full attention towards Hans.

Hans can barely believe what he is seeing. Ice has formed out of her finger and is aimed right at him. Hand tries to scurry away but the blast of ice hits his head and knocks him out cold.

With Hans subdued, she rushes I your side and releases your binds. As she does this, SWAT has breached and captured the remaining kidnappers without a fight. Detective Harris rushes in and inspects your body.

Your chest and back are mired with gash marks from a knife and your right tibia had been broken. You are barely conscience and covered in blood.

Harris grabs your body and hands you to an incoming paramedic. He puts your body on a stretcher as it is carried out.

As the police have secured the area, all of your friends are outside watching your broken form be carried away. Anna buries her face in Kristoff and begins crying. Mr and Mrs Aren can barely contain their own tears. Rapunzel and Eugene are hanging off each other for support. Elsa follows your the entire way to the ambulance. The crew allows her to ride with them as they speed you off to the hospital.

During the ride, Elsa takes your unconscious hand and begins running her fingers along it. "Be strong my love."


	9. Chapter 9

**And now here is the end. I have been very happy with all the support I have gotten in writing this fanfiction. This story may be over but I am still working on Frozen: A Reunion and I am beginning to work on another Elsa x Reader story that should be up soon.**

**One more thing. If you love Elsa, and you love these Elsa X Reader stories, then please sit down and write one yourself.**

**Thank you everybody for reading and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

The world appears fuzzy, and then your senses kick in. You hear a steady beep and some whispered conversation. As you stir, you notice Elsa and Anna sitting by your bed. They then notice you have woken.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa asks stroking your hair. "How are you?"

"Ugh… Been better. What happened?"

"The police got you to safety after I blasted Hans with ice. Hans had recovered from his "hypothermia" and is being sent to jail."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Anna says. "We were so worried after we saw what Hans did to you."

"Thanks for being here when I woke up." You say grabbing each of their hands. "It means a lot."

"We'd never leave you." Elsa says caressing her face with your hand.

Just then a doctor walks in. "Ah excuses me everyone but now that your friend is conscious, I should speak to him."

Both girls slowly leave the room and leave you with the doctor. The doctor asks you a series of questions about the pain in your body and about the cut marks lining your chest and back. According to him, you'll have a good deal of scars lining there for a time. Once the doctor is satisfied, he leaves and in comes the head detective. He proceeds to interview you about the events leading up to the crash and the subsequent capture and torture. Once he finishes, he promises to make Hans hang for what he did.

He leaves and the door opens again. You hope that it is Elsa again but instead it's a face you haven't thought about for hours, your father. He walks through he door quietly and sits down next to you on the bed.

"Hoe are you feeling?"

"Better than before." You say curtly. "How about you? The crash must have been hard on your head."

"Nothing I can't recover from."

There is a moment of awkward silence between you two. After reading your father's mind, you now know he has something to say but cant figure out just quite how to.

"If you have something to say, spit it out. We can fret over details later."

He takes a deep breath and speaks. "I was cruel to you when I forced you to Arendelle. I took you from your friends and family and I never told you why. You deserve to know."

You take a second to absorb this and nod. He continues. "You were very young when your mother died. She was a beautiful and kind woman and I loved her very much. When she died, you were all I had left. However every time I saw you, I saw the part of you that is your mother. Your eyes, your hair, your stubbornness… but most of all, your telepathy."

"What? Mom was…"

"She was. That's why I wasn't very surprised when you developed telepathy after her death."

"But you told me I got my telepathy from your family!"

"I lied. I didn't want to ever bring up your mother and just the mention of your powers was enough to bring back the pain of losing her." He said softly.

"Is that why you pushed me away?" You ask not bothering to mind read for the answer.

He nods. "Yes… I thought if I pushed you away and focused enough on my work then I would forget her. But it didn't work out that way and during the final week before I said we were moving, she kept coming to me in everything. I thought that by leaving again, I could finally get over her. But when you got taken, I saw that I had pushed away the only thing left of your mother and I almost lost it."

"I understand. I miss her too. She was a part of us both and she lives on in us, we just have to find her."

"There's something else. When I saw that you'd fallen in love, I couldn't believe it. I was so mad at you for finding love again that I overreacted and I'm sorry again."

He paused before continuing. "But when I saw her this morning, looking at your body, having been there for days waiting for you, I realized that she loved you too. Do you actually love her?"

You look at your father dead in the eyes. "Yes I love her."

He smiles. "Then I approve."

"There's still one thing we need to resolve. Where are we going to live? Elsa and I have been living in her house for weeks now. I understand you want me back but Elsa and I been so close it will be hard to separate us again." You say.

You expect your father to be stumped but he smiles and stands up reaching for his phone. "I already thought of that. I spoke with Elsa's parents and they told me of how much she loves you and how much they all adore having you around. Here."

He gives you his phone. "Right here is a house just 5 minutes away from Elsa's. I want to heal our family but I don't want to break up the one you've created with the Arens. Sound like a plan?"

You smiles giddily and grab your father in for a hug, something you haven't given him in years. It feels good and you can tell he is enjoying it as well. "It will definitely work. Thank you dad."

"Now I suppose I've taken up enough of your time." Your father walks to the door and opens it and leaves. In the door then comes Elsa.

You gesture for her to come close. She then sits in the bed and snuggles up close to you. You hold her cold body tight and let you hand run across her sides. She in turns has her hands all over your chest.

Once you both are comfortable, you take out the phone and share to Elsa your father's plan to move right next door. She is obviously excited about the entire thing and pulls you in close for a kiss.

"It appears we won't be separated after all." You say. "The Snow Queen and the Empath together at last.

She giggles a bit. "I like the sound of that. You know, at our first dance, I never got a chance to say this, but I love you."

"And I love you too. I always will." You both then come together for a soft kiss and then you both melt into the arms of your respective lover.


End file.
